Little Ranma
by strangelittleperson
Summary: Got the idea form vol 31,what if Ranma really had destroyed the last of the mushrooms of time? Are they going to stay little ,no chance.Some one unexpected may save the day.not sure where I'm going with this so the ratings K


What if there really were no more mushrooms of time? Are Ranma and Ryonga going to stay little forever (or the next 10 years)?

Not likely! But Ryonga's sense of direction leaves plenty to be desired could someone else help the trio

Only 1 problem there not just in the bodies of little kids there starting to act like them (well more than usual)

Right this takes placing Vol 31 After they blow up Akanes chest of draws and the mushrooms as above these really were the last ones.

Ranma was stock still for a moment his eyes blankly staring at the destruction

"No more mushrooms. You mean I'm going to be stuck like this!"

Akane angrily slapped the burnt plates down.

"Yes Ranma, Don't blame me for it and it's your own fault for fighting constantly, what were you thinking blasting my room apart!"

A small cry caught her attention, Akane slowly backed off Ryonga looked so sad and pitiful she lost all her anger.

She ignored Ranmas face pulling and crossed the room to where Ryonga had slumped; putting on her most cheerful smile she tried to consol him.

"On the plus side you've got a new chance and 10 more years to train"

At this point Ryonga began sobbing

"Ok now don't cry"

Akane held the now crying Ryonga like she had been doing earlier

"Shussh, its ok, its ok, maybe we can go and find this forest there's bound to be someone who knows the way"

When the crying didn't cease she slowly began rocking back and forth.

"We. Already .Tried .that .I can't .Remember .which. why .and .he .messes everything .up and and" Ryonga babbled in between sobs

Ranma sat pouting (very unhappy at being ignored)How come she only cuddles him, I'm a little kid to, I'm upset, tears began forming no she's only strict with me, never hugs me like that, I'm I'm

"Bwiiiiii!"

"Ohh" Akane shuffled over to coddle the little Ranma

"It's ok now both of you stop crying, very thing will be ok, you might even enjoy being little for a while"

Both boys stopped and stared at her for a second and then looked at each other.

At this point they then howled even louder.

Akane scanned the room for signs of help from Kasumi

"Guess I'll have to sort this out on my own"

Ranma and Ryonga started fighting again trying to push each other of her lap

"You're only faking, get off!"

"I wath here firtht"

"This is my house"

"Mith Akane He th puthing me" snivelled Ryonga

Akane felt a migraine slowly creeping in

"Settle down both of you there's no need to fight like this"

What am I doing, these aren't little kids, though they sure are acting like it

"But... He's" echoed from the half pint pair

This is going to be a long night

Kasumi roamed the house picking up the pieces of destruction the last few days had caused, looking into the guest room she noticed both boys were in bed.

Sleeping peacefully, not a sound to be heard. (Except Gemma's rather loud snoring)

Watching them she let out a sigh,

Maybe its wrong of me but I think they should stay this way for a while, its strange but Akane's certainly calmed down a lot to look after them she giggled to herself as she strolled in to the living room, it could be quiet fun having two little boys for daddy to play with about for a couple of months and they look soo cute

Camera in hand she took a picture of the sleeping children, a family photo album would be nice, maybe I should get some shots of Ranma and Akane

Akane however was not sleeping soundly, wondering how to come to grips with Little Ranma and the argumentative voice

It's ok Akane you can deal with this you have for the past few days

-Yes but that's when you thought it was only temporary. Now their stuck like this for who knows how long

Someone's got to know the location of the mushrooms of time, we can go there get the,

(An image of past mushroom fights flittered through her mind)

no get a lot of mushrooms and cure them

-Lets see who's most likely to know where they are Cologne and do you really want to get her and that bimbo involved? They always make thinks worse and everything's going to have a price tag

Daddy said he wants to talk about something tomorrow morning, I wonder what it is

She tried to drift off after a minute she gave up as a large dark looming cloud appeared

oh kami

(Would she say that? I don't think she'd swear but this was the alternative)

What are we going to do about school!

Kuno won't be too much of a problem I think, he can't realize Ranmas cursed but what about everyone else , the others will try to take advantage of Ranma being a kid so I've got to keep this quiet

At last she gave into sleep and dreams filled with bouncing mushrooms being chased by little Ranma's and P-chans, and for some reason a flying cow dancing with an octopus.

Akane lazily rolled over no more midnight snacks on my cooking

Ta daaa! Whatdaya think! Mores coming up

Explanation time kiddies ,In the manga Akane acts like they are little kids and treats them as such ,but seriously she's not stupid at some level she's got to know P-chan and Ryoga are connected even if she won't admit it because she trusts people so much .

Yes there's a lot of sobbing but if you notice there's a bit in the manga story to , I figured the mushrooms of time affects there bodies why wouldn't it slowly affect their minds and behaviours?

On the next episode Akanes got a plan and Ryoga better think of one fast if he doesn't want to be found out!

Ps authors thingy my connection is bust ,don't ask me how I'm in the process of borrowing the connection of a friends, so email if you must but you may not get a reply for quiet a while.. just so you know.

PSS Reveiwing will not stop me posting ! In fact it may help.


End file.
